King of the World
by SeaBreeze
Summary: AU. Prince Himura Kenshin has everything he could ever want right in front of him, but he doesn't know that that which he desires above all else... is right beside him.
1. Chapter 1

King of the World

By Seabreeze

Chapter Zero: Duty and Destiny

A/N: A story idea I've had for a couple years that I've finally decided to rethink and finally commit to. I had three chapters written when I realized it wasn't going anywhere, so I quit. Now I'm starting over with a very similar beginning, but I know where I'm going with it this time. I think. So anyways, I really hope you enjoy, and as always feedback is more than appreciated – it is the reason to keep writing.

Also, this is just a tester - the trailer, so to speak. If you like it I'll post more, if not, I won't.

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns these characters.

It was a stormy night when this particular story first began to unfold itself. The dangerous navy-blue sky was lit up every minute with white-hot lightning as torrents of cold rain shot from the sky. Below, the sea churned violently, and as they neared the coast the unrelenting steel-blue waves crashed mercilessly against the sharp, craggy rocks with such force that one assumed that at any moment, they would crumble into the sea.

Fortunately for the people living in the castle atop those rocks, they held fast despite the beating the waves gave them.

If it was storming outside, it was nothing compared to the chaos stirring within the old and well-fortified castle.

Maids rushed back and forth in the dark, damp hallways, occasionally sprayed through the windows from the rain and the waves, and somewhere high up in the towers a woman screamed in pain, over and over…

"Mama," the little prince whimpered, clutching the queen's skirts tightly as another high-pitched scream assaulted his eardrums from behind the door before them. "I don't want to go in," The queen hushed the child, patting his smooth red hair affectionately but remaining silent, listening intently for a specific sound behind the door.

The boy screwed up his face and buried it in his delicate mother's skirts; it was clear his mother was not going to let him get out of this, whatever it was.

The screams were not the only things making the small Prince so edgy – there was a spark to the stormy air that night, an electric charge that made him feel anything – absolutely anything – could happen. It wasn't a feeling he understood, and it was certainly not one he liked. His life was perfect as it was, save for his bullying older brother, and he would pay dearly to keep it that way.

A few more minutes of enduring the woman's screams and the unusually chilly air, and finally a voice called out.

"Your Highness," it said, sounding rough and strained and very much like the palace cook. "We're ready for you."

The queen smiled grimly and bent to take her son's hand.

"Alright," she said, squeezing the small fingers gently. "Be brave now, Kenshin."

The boy straightened his back and faced the door with a look of determination, and the Queen smiled softly. It only took those three words – " be brave, Kenshin" – to get him to do anything.

She straightened up and pushed the door open. The little Prince readied himself for some grisly sight – for the woman screaming could be doing nothing but dying a very painful, terrible death – but was surprised to see, strangely enough, a woman on a table. She was panting heavily, and when she screamed Kenshin clapped his hands over his ears, but the Queen continued to walk towards the woman's side, so he followed her.

On closer inspection, Kenshin noticed that the woman's face was red and sweaty, and her legs were wide open with her feet flat on the table surface. One of the many maids in the room pulled a chair up next to the woman and motioned for the Queen to sit.

"She's nearly there," she whispered, bowing respectfully as the Queen sat and pulled Kenshin onto her lap.

"Mama," Kenshin said, staring nervously but curiously at the woman who hadn't seemed to notice his or his mothers' presence yet. "What's going on?"

"Shhh," the Queen said automatically, intently watching the woman before them as she placed a quieting hand on her son's head. "Wait and see,"

The woman's screams increased in number and volume, and as they did the activity in the room increased as well, with the cook snapping orders at the maids around her and the maids rushing to do her bidding. Finally, the cook situated herself at the woman's feet.

"Alright, you're ready," she said. The woman bit her lip and nodded, clamping her eyes shut. The next few moments were of great confusion to the young Prince, who simply couldn't understand why everyone kept yelling push when there was clearly nothing around for anyone to push, unless you included the table, but he didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to push a table with a sweating, screaming woman on top.

"You're almost there! Keep going!" the cook said, and Kenshin couldn't help but join in the maids' excited chorus of "Push! Push! Push!", because though he still didn't understand why, he certainly felt the urgency and excitement mingling in the air.

There was a flurry of activity, and the next thing he knew, the woman's screams had stopped and were replaced with the furious cries of a baby. Kenshin turned around on his mother's lap to give her a questioning look, but she only hugged him tightly in response and urged him quietly to watch.

The woman panted still, but she was smiling broadly and tears were streaming down her face.

"Let me see him," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Uh – " the cook, who held the screaming child in her arms, sounded uncertain. She turned towards the woman and the Queen. "Your Highness… Mrs. Akako… I'm not entirely sure how to tell you…"

"Go on," the Queen urged, looking concerned.

"Is my baby alright!" demanded the woman, Akako, struggling to pull herself up into a sitting position. At the same time, the Queen and a maid moved to push her back into a lying position.

"Well, yes," the cook replied, still staring at the small hysterical bundle in her arms. "It's just that, well… it's a girl."

"A _girl!"_ Akako said in disbelief as the cook handed her her new baby girl.

Everyone looked to the Queen, who had pressed a surprised hand to her lips. Kenshin looked between the three of them in confusion. So the baby was a girl?

"It's never happened before," the Queen thought aloud, stroking her son's silky red hair. "But this must be it. It's his fifth birthday… a day of storm and darkness… Akako was long ago chosen to bear a Companion… the fact that she is a girl is strange, but it seems it is meant to be." She concluded, and lifted her son to sit on the table beside the woman.

"Mama…?"

"Kenshin," she said very seriously, taking his hands in her own. "You remember when you looked at daddy's special servant Jiro and my special servant Ai, and you asked me why you didn't have one?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, sounding suspicious.

"And I told you that you weren't ready yet, but someday soon you would get one of your own. Well, Kenshin, this little girl… she is yours. She is your Companion." The Queen let her words sink in, and Kenshin turned to look at the baby lying in its mother's arms.

"Mine?" he asked, confused. "But she's supposed to be a boy. _No one_ has a Companion that's not the same as them. She's supposed to be a boy."

"But she's not, Kenshin." The Queen said sternly. "You have a very special Companion. Because she is a girl and you are a boy, you are unique… no one has had a companion of the opposite sex in over a thousand years, Kenshin. But she's still yours. She will be your best friend, your faithful servant, and your constant playmate. She will be by your side 'til the day you die."

"But she's too little to play with," Kenshin said, sounding disappointed. This caused everyone in the room to laugh, and the Queen smoothed his hair.

"For now, yes, she is. For now, think of her as your little sister. Her life will be lived for you, but it is _your_ job to take care of her. It is your job to protect her, take care of her, and make sure she is safe."

The Prince took all of this in, and then nodded with much authority for a tiny five-year-old.

"Ok," he agreed. The Queen smiled, knowing full well that he did not understand. He couldn't, not until he was older. But for now, it would do.

"Would you like to hold her, Your Highness?" Akako asked Prince Kenshin.

"What's her name?" he asked, purple eyes wide. Akako smiled gently down at the baby, who was slowly quieting down.

"Kaoru."

A/N: Alright, sorry if that was confusing, but it will be explained more in later chapters. If you have any questions, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

King of the World

By Seabreeze

Chapter Double Zero: Time and Change

A/N: Wow, you guys, I'm so happy this story has interested so many people so quickly. To be honest a few hours after I posted that prologue, I had decided I wouldn't continue it because I was sure everyone would hate it. Apparently the description got everyone's attention, which was funny because as I wrote it I was laughing at how crappy I thought it was…

I'm usually not that negative. I'm actually on vacation right now, and feeling a bit homesick, so writing fan fiction makes me feel more at home

How sad is that. I'm in a very cool place with a beach, and I'm writing fan fiction. To be fair, I have a lot of free time and writing is my passion… yep, that's a good enough excuse.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

- - - -

Two Years Later

- - - -

It was nearing Kaoru's second birthday, and if she had entered the stage of "the terrible twos", no one could tell. Kaoru wasn't terrible.

She was a demon of destruction.

But Kenshin, at a princely seven years of age, could not have been prouder of her. Since the day of her birth nearly two years ago, he had insisted on calling her "Baby Sister Kaoru". He spent at least a couple hours a day every day playing with her and talking to her about how to be a good kid. Little Kaoru, in turn, absolutely loved the attention Kenshin lavished on her, often demanding with an authoritative cry of "KenKen!" that he come and play with her or tell her a bedtime story. She _adored_ Kenshin, to the delight of both Akako and the Queen. Partially because she was to become his Companion, and partially because he was so affectionate of her, Kaoru herself was treated like a little princess, and not the servant she truly was.

Kaoru's second birthday, Kenshin decided, was special. And if it was special, it was his job to get her the best present ever.

So he decided to make her something.

On the day of his own birth, Kenshin had been given a soft teddy bear who had somehow come upon the name "Gubby Bear". Gubby Bear, though he was certainly not the finest thing Kenshin owned, was without a doubt his most precious possession. Since he loved Gubby Bear so much, it only made sense that he would make another Gubby for Kaoru.

When Kenshin approached the Queen with questions on how to create a Gubby Dog, she knew that they were both in for a lot of work. As determined as Kenshin was to make the stuffed dog all by himself, she knew that if she did not interfere with the project secretly, there was little chance the gift would be remotely acceptable in time for Kaoru's birthday.

So everyday, Kenshin collected bits of soft cloth, velvet, stuffing, and thread from the seamstresses and took them into the Queen's private chamber to start assembling what he figured to be the best birthday present Kaoru would ever get, and everyday the Queen would sit and watch, giving him help when he asked for it. When he would tire of working, the Queen would lock the soon-to-be Gubby dog in her private dresser, and take Kenshin to bed before coming back, unlocking the dresser, and working furiously in the night to ensure that Gubby dog was everything Kenshin wanted it to be.

Kenshin fell asleep the moment after he had sewed Gubby dog's last stitch, to the Queen's good fortune. After carefully placing her son in his massive four-poster bed and tucking him in, the Queen did what she could for Gubby dog, tied an indigo ribbon around his neck, and had her personal maid Ai bring her the finest gift box and tissue to wrap him up in. Ai, knowing her queen by heart, brought back what looked like a pale yellow hat box with royal blue flowers decorating it, and a fine tissue that matched Gubby's indigo ribbon. Satisfied, the Queen dismissed Ai thankfully and went to bed herself.

- - - -

The next morning, the Prince, dressed in his best with his shoulder-length red hair pulled back into a neat plait, set his gift before a now-two-year-old Kaoru with the air of a King bestowing an entire Kingdom upon a worthy recipient. Kaoru's blue eyes went wide as she looked up at her Prince, and she wasted no time wrenching the lid off the quaint yellow hatbox.

Gubby dog, as it turned out, truly was the best gift Kaoru had ever received in her entire life. Her delight was evident as she crushed the soft stuffed dog to her chest and regarded her Prince with eyes full of nothing but admiration and pure love before toddling over to wrap her arms around his hips (which was about as high as she could reach).

- - - -

Four Years Later

- - - -

"Kensh_iiiiin_, wait for me! I can't find Gubby dog!" six-year-old Kaoru cried as she frantically tore her room to pieces looking for the worn stuffed dog. Kenshin, a room over, rolled his eyes in complete disgust as he re-laced his right boot.

"Kaoru, I already _told_ you that me 'n Sano are going riding. You're too little to come along!"

"Found him!" she cried triumphantly, and seconds later appeared by Kenshin's side with Gubby dog in hand, wide blue eyes excited and ready to go.

"Kaoru," Kenshin began in irritation, heading into the hallway without a backwards glance. "This is big-kid stuff. I've told you three times already that you're not coming!"

"_I'm_ a big kid!" Kaoru said huffily, following after him. "I'm six!"

"And _I'm_ eleven!" Kenshin snapped. "Go find kids your own age to play with!"

Just as Kenshin's temper snapped and Kaoru's huge blue eyes began to fill with fat tears, the Queen had turned a corner and was now crossing her arms and giving Kenshin the _look._

"Kenshin," she said warningly, setting a comforting hand on little Kaoru's back. "What did I tell you about using that tone with Kaoru?" Kenshin groaned.

"_Mother,_" he said, clearly trying to appeal to her sense of logic. "She can't follow me _everywhere._ Me 'n Sano –"

" – Sano and _I,_" the Queen interrupted. Kenshin scowled.

" – Sano and _I_ are going riding around the grounds, and it's just not safe for her to tag along!"

"I can ride Jester," piped up Kaoru, referring to the fat, lazy, spotted pony the stable hands usually reserved especially for her.

"There, see, Kenshin, problem solved," the Queen said easily.

"Mother, Jester can't move past a trot, we'll never get anywhere," Kenshin said in exasperation, and the Queen gave what was almost a scowl before pulling Kenshin into a corner just out of Kaoru's hearing range.

"You and Sano will take Kaoru on a quick _walk_ with Jester around the garden once, and after that I will call Kaoru in so you and Sano can go as fast as you want after that. Is that a deal, young man?" she asked, daring him to disagree. Kenshin swallowed, though he was clearly still annoyed he had to allow Kaoru to hang around him if even for just a short time.

"Deal," he snapped, storming past both her and Kaoru towards the stables. "Kaoru, hurry up."

With a squeal, Kaoru jumped to obey him, waving happily at the Queen as she went. The Queen couldn't contain a smile – it was hard to believe that, even at his age, Kenshin couldn't appreciate Kaoru's dedication to him.

Kenshin and Kaoru met Sanosuke on the way down to the stables, and Kaoru was more than happy to follow her adoptive big brother and his spiky-haired friend the rest of the way. A little too patiently, Kenshin and Sanosuke helped Kaoru get Jester's tack and grooming supplies off the high shelves in the tack room, and even carried them to Jester's stall for her before heading off to ready their own mounts. Kaoru happily groomed the fat appaloosa pony, singing softly to herself as she combed his mane and (haphazardly) picked his tiny hooves. Once she had hefted the saddle onto his wide back and gotten the bridle over his ears, she locked the stall door behind her and headed to fetch Kenshin, who's job it was to check and make sure she had saddled her pony up correctly.

But just as Kaoru had started off towards Kenshin's mare's stall, she heard a voice mutter something from somewhere inside the barn, and the next thing she knew, two enormous full-grown Irish wolfhounds were bounding towards her with vicious teeth bared and golden-brown eyes glowing maliciously. Kaoru had no time to think, only her reaction to scream Kenshin's name –

"_KENSHIN!" _

A few stalls down, Kenshin was in the process of trying to convince his mare Princess to take her bit when he heard his name – Kaoru. Thinking something had gone terribly wrong with Jester, Kenshin burst out of Princess' stall without a second thought. The sight of the two huge dogs rushing to attack Kaoru's tiny, defenseless body sent his blood running cold, and he sprung into action just in time –

Kaoru continued to scream, and as the dogs made a final leap, she closed her eyes and held her arms before her face in protection. To her surprise, the bites never came. Tentatively she peeked out to see Kenshin literally fighting the two huge dogs off. One of them had his jaws around Kenshin's arm, which was already bleeding freely. Before Kenshin had to deal with the second dog, Sano had leapt to his defense, and together the two quickly punched and kicked the huge dogs into a yelping retreat.

As the dogs ran back, Kenshin hurried after them, and Sano and Kaoru watched silently as he yanked a crouching boy about a year older than himself from behind the hay stacks with his injured arm and throw him coldly onto the cobblestone pathway in the barn.

Kaoru gasped softly right as Sano cursed under his breath. It was Kenshin's brother's companion. Though Kenshin was a good 5 inches shorter and 30 pounds lighter than the boy, it was clear who was the dominant of the two – the Prince, furious and bleeding, glared down at the cowering older boy.

"What was that!" he demanded ferociously. "Why did you send those dogs to attack Kaoru? Whose idea was this?"

"M-mine, your Highness, it was mine!" the boy replied hastily.

"Bull!" Kenshin snapped. "You dare lie to your Prince? Tell me who's idea this was!"

The boy looked uncertain, and Kenshin drew his good arm back as if winding up to strike, and the boy winced.

"Saitoh's, Your Highness,"

- - - -

A/N: Oooooh, intrigue! So if you didn't figure it out, Saitoh is Kenshin's big brother.

This was mostly a filler chapter, to show more of Kenshin and Kaoru's background together as they grew up, but also to introduce Saitoh's character. Next chapter will begin in the present time of this story.

I can't thank my readers and reviewers enough. I've never gotten such a reaction to any of my stories before – Sweet Mistake might be close, but it didn't get quite the same response after only one chapter – and it means so, so much to me. I tried to reply to all of you, and I apologize to my "anonymous" readers because I couldn't reply to you. But believe me that I read each and every review and they were all wonderful. Thank you so much.

On a completely unrelated note, I posted the first chapter of my first ever original story on fictionpress dot net under the name "Seabreeze2", so if you're interested check it out and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

King of the World

Chapter One

By Seabreeze

A/N: Thanks to everyone who supported my first two chapters. Now we get to present time for the story! Hurray!

Also, please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter – I'd had it written years ago, but with a re-reading I realized it wasn't quite up to par with the first two chapters (read: I sucked at writing when I wrote it), so I had to do some heavy editing, which for some reason takes more time than actually re-writing it. So. There're my excuses.

Disclaimer: Seriously, come on. Like I think I own Watsuki Nobuhiro's wonderful creations. I am borrowing them, however. . . but I do that all the time.

- - - -

11 years later

- - - -

"Where the hell is she?" Prince Kenshin demanded moodily to one of his numerous servants and friend, Sanosuke, as they headed down to breakfast. Sano shrugged.

"I dunno, Your Highness. Maybe she's started actin' like a girl?" he proposed, knowing this would make his friend and employer laugh. It worked.

"I doubt that, Sano. She probably slept in. Again." Kenshin chuckled.

"Does that mean I get her chair at breakfast?" Sano asked hopefully. If Kenshin let him take her seat, that would mean he got to eat – literally – like a King, while Kaoru had to serve the food to him with the rest of the servants. Companions like Kaoru were usually the only servants who actually got to sit with the royals in the giant, luxurious dining room.

"No," Kenshin replied right away, without thought. Sano scowled and cursed silently. Kaoru-chan was so spoiled, and he probably should have known that Kenshin would never give him her seat.

When the two young men reached the dining room, Sano joined the other servants against the wall, and Kenshin went to sit across from his mother, next to his father. King Hiroshi sat at the head of the table, silent and regal as always. The queen smiled warmly at Kenshin.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well? Where's Kaoru-chan?" before Kenshin could answer, King Hiroshi cut in.

"How do you expect the boy to get a word in, Hana?" he was teasing her with his deep, emotionless voice, but his eyes were gentle. As stoic as the great King was, it was not difficult to see the love he had for his wife – for his son, either, for that matter, and for his country.

"I slept fine, Mother." Kenshin replied as his mother unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "And Kaoru's yet to grace us with her presence." He said this last bit in the greatest of annoyance, but Queen Hana only laughed softly.

"You went through that stage, remember, Kenshin? We had to splash water on you to get you out of bed every morning for a _year_." Now she was teasing him, and Hiroshi chuckled. Kenshin scowled, but he wasn't really bothered. It was hard to deny that his nickname had been "Prince Log" for a small amount of time for that very reason.

Kaoru chose just that moment to hurry in through the giant oak doors, looking slightly disheveled and stressed.. She stopped between Kenshin and Hiroshi's chairs, bowing and out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Your Highnesses," she said, panting. Queen Hana smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-chan." She said, motioning for Kaoru to take a seat. Kaoru smiled gratefully at her best friend's mother, then turned hesitantly towards Hiroshi. He nodded slowly.

"We're not angry, Kaoru-chan. Either way, I'm sure my son will give you enough trouble for all three of us," He flashed her a rare smile and picked up his fork to begin eating, indicating to all at the table – Kenshin, Kaoru, his wife, her Companion, his advisors, and his own Companion – that it was time to start eating.. Kenshin glared at Kaoru.

"What about me? You _are _MY Companion," he said brattily. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"I'll start apologizing to you when you start acting your age." She retorted. At her words, the King and Queen exchanged looks and suppressed smiles as Kenshin gaped at her in appall.

"You're going to let a servant treat me like that!" he demanded of his mother, though he did not wait for or expect a reply. No one was surprised by Kaoru's treatment of the spoiled prince; things had always been this way, and they always would be. Besides, Kaoru knew him better than anyone in the whole country, save probably his own mother. She had as much license to tease him as he had to tease her. "Sano and I were discussing possibilities for your lateness earlier this morning," Kenshin said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sweet bread. "He thought you might've decided to start acting like a girl." Kaoru slammed down her silverware and glared at Kenshin.

"Ooh, I'll get you two for that!" even Kenshin couldn't resist laughing at her response this time.

"Attacking Sano and Kenshin will have to wait, Kaoru-chan. Kenshin's got swordsmanship after breakfast." He said. Kenshin groaned, and Kaoru silently agreed with him. She could be relaxed as she wanted with Kenshin, but the King and Queen were still the King and Queen, so her disapproval would have to wait until later.

"Yes, Your Highness," she said obediently. However, the prospect of holding Kenshin's spare swords, polishing them, and running back and forth to do his bidding in the steamy practice room was not a happy one.

- - - -

After breakfast, Kaoru accompanied Kenshin to his bed chamber (divided from hers by a mere curtain where a door should've been) so he could change. She, too, decided to put on something she wouldn't get hot too quickly in. A simple blouse with puffed sleeves that ended before her elbows, corset, and skirt set would do it. The blouse was a worn off-white, and corset a dark blue and the full length skirt a lighter blue. She gathered her hip-length hair in a high ponytail and called to make sure Kenshin was decent before entering his side of the room. When she came in, his hair, too, was in a high ponytail, his red strands flowing past his shoulders. He wore a dark maroon shirt with tan breeches and his custom-made, soft-as-anything black boots.

Kaoru felt a swell of pride and something else well in her chest at how handsome he looked, but kept this to herself.

"Ready to train?" she asked him, trying to sound happier than she actually was. He put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Why do you say it like you'll be doing just as much work as I will?" he demanded, turning to walk with her out of his room and down the several flights of stairs to the right wing of the main floor, where the practice room was. She elbowed him.

"Because I will be," she said. "Remember, I'm your servant, Spoiled Prince."

"I'll never forget it, Kaoru-"chan"." He assured her. As an afterthought, he added, "And don't call me a spoiled prince."

"It's what you are, isn't it?" Kaoru teased with a wicked grin. Kenshin glared at her and then sighed, changing the subject.

"I hope Saitoh's not there today," he said. Saitoh was 10 years Kenshin's senior, and his half-brother. When Saitoh's mother had died, King Hiroshi had married Hana, and they'd had Kenshin. Saitoh hated Kenshin with a passion. Kenshin hated him in return, and thus so did Kaoru. She didn't understand why the strange-looking older brother of her best friend was such a jerk towards him.

"Me, too," Kaoru agreed. She loved when Kenshin told her things like this- she knew no one else knew how much Kenshin disliked and, more importantly, feared his older brother. She glanced at Kenshin and saw that he was thinking of Saitoh with a frown. ". . .but," she added, hoping to lighten his mood, "you're nearly as good as him with a sword. You would've had him last time, if your father hadn't stopped you two." Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in his Kaoru's voice, though he couldn't agree.

"You know Saitoh would've gotten me. And it took me three weeks to recover from the wounds he gave me." Kenshin scowled, wondering why he was so weak when it came to Saitoh. Kaoru, too, frowned, but for a different reason.

"Its only because you're too noble to try to kill him every time he walks by," she said darkly, unknowingly inching towards Kenshin. To her surprise, he laughed and threw an arm over her shoulders.

- - - -

Both Kenshin and Kaoru were displeased to find Saitoh warming up in the practice room when they arrived. Saitoh smiled wickedly when he saw his younger brother and his wench, and Kenshin ignored him. Kaoru, however, glared at Saitoh fiercely before hurrying over to Kenshin's side to help him suit up.

Saitoh and Kenshin continued ignoring each other, and after half an hour, Kaoru was as sweaty as Kenshin with all the tasks he gave her.

"Can you set up the dummy, Kaoru?" he asked her, red hair plastered to his face. Kaoru groaned. "The dummy" was a heavy wooden figured dressed in cloth to resemble an opponent. It was stored in the storage room for the practice arena, far on the other side of the room. And it weighed about 400 pounds, which was only helped slightly by the wheels it was permanently on.

"Kaoruuu," he wheedled, giving her the giant chibi eyes he knew she couldn't resist. Kaoru turned abruptly and stomped across the room, causing all those practicing to stare at her as she went.

By the time Kaoru had pushed the 400 pound "dummy" across the arena to Kenshin, She saw that Saitoh had made his way over to his little brother and was talking with him. Kaoru felt something hot swoop in her stomach as she heard Saitoh begin to talk.

"Well, Little Brother, are you going to fight the dummy or are you feeling up to having a real spar today?" Saitoh taunted, wolfish yellow eyes squinting and mean. Kaoru let go of the dummy and stormed over between Kenshin and Saitoh. Royalty or not, she wasn't about to let _anyone_ threaten her prince.

"Over my dead body you're fighting him," Kaoru seethed, fists clenched at her sides. Kenshin was surprised but shouldn't have been; Kaoru tended to get overprotective of him. He couldn't blame her- she was born to look after him. Saitoh smirked as Kaoru continued. "The last time you suggested an innocent 'spar', Kenshin had to go see the healers and get three bones set and everything all stitched up! Admit it, you're just jealous of him!"

The smirk never left Saitoh's face as he drew his sword, curved in an arc over his head and pointed straight at Kaoru.

"Perhaps I'll spar with you, then," he said, a nasty grin spreading across his face. Kaoru's eyes widened. Saitoh used a real katana that could seriously injure or maim any opponent of his- Kenshin was proof of that. Before either of them could do anything, however, Kenshin had grabbed Kaoru's wrist and stepped protectively in front of her.

"Touch her and I swear it's the last thing you'll ever do." Kenshin's voice was frigid and, to Kaoru, he seemed a million times more frightening that Saitoh had ever been. Saitoh sheathed his sword and turned his back to the best friends, breaking some of the tension.

"In three months, we will meet here on this day for a spar," he said almost without care. His voice lowered threateningly. "Be ready for me." He walked away.

"And don't be stupid enough to underestimate me," Kenshin replied coldly, before turning his back as well. He grabbed Kaoru's elbow and pulled her to a remote, empty corner of the room. "_What the hell was that_!" he demanded in an angry whisper, shaking her shoulders. "He could've killed you! How stupid can you get?" he was snarling and ferocious, and Kaoru could match him. She shoved him off her.

"What was I supposed to do, Kenshin? I'm not about to let that loony fight you! Your father would kill me if I let him near you again before you're ready!"

"You were _not_ born to protect me, Kaoru, _I _was born to protect _you_! YOU were born to be my best friend and never leave my side! That _might_ be a little hard if you get yourself_ killed_ by Saitoh!"

Perhaps the high emotion of the moment had gotten to Kaoru, because she burst into tears, hiding her face from his view.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, but…you just don't understand. . ." Kenshin immediately felt all his anger melt at the sight of her tears, and gathered her into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Hey," he said, gently. "Don't cry. Look, I'm fine and you're fine. Everything's all right." Kaoru sniffed, head buried in his chest.

Sano took the opportunity to walk by, shaking his head.

"Women," he muttered. "What'd you do to piss her off this time, Your Highness?" Kenshin glared at him as he passed, mentally promising that Sano wouldn't eat breakfast for a week for that comment.

After a minute, Kaoru composed herself and pulled away from him.

"Sorry, my lord," she said, keeping her eyes down. She did this whenever she felt stupid around him – called him things like "your highness" and "my lord", and averted her eyes. Kenshin ignored it, knowing she'd be back to calling him by his name and teasing him within ten minutes.

"Forget about it," Kenshin said, leaving her to practice on the dummy. Kaoru stayed in the corner, wiping her eyes and trying to make it look like she hadn't just completely lost it before the Prince.

- - - -

A/N:

Originally when I wrote this, Kenshin's dad was Hiko, but I got to thinking recently that I really wonder what Kenshin's parents were like. He's such a very unique individual, so I'm surprised I haven't seen anyone else address this issue either. Hiroshi and Hana Himura (totally didn't mean to do the H thing) are very minor characters in this particular story, but I have developed full character profiles for them just because I'm so curious.

Anyways. Thanks so much for reading, and I would love your reviews!


End file.
